


Placebo Effect

by slagmaker



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Cyberverse
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, F/F, Light Angst, Love/Hate, Obsession, Pining, Power Imbalance, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, one-sided
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 19:42:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20935679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slagmaker/pseuds/slagmaker
Summary: Nova Storm knows she's thinking of someone else.





	Placebo Effect

Slipstream had whispered into her audial, Nova Storm being the last to leave as usual. A summon to her superior's quarters. She always made sure to emphasise their power difference, her silently authoritative voice sending a jolt of arousal through Nova Storm's sensory net. But Slipstream hadn't left her with a coquettish smile this time. Something has changed in her.

The Captain's quarter of their vessel is per custom darkened for recharge hours, the biolights of their frames providing the only illumination.

Nova Storm knows their relationship is that of superior and subordinate, their occasional intimacy a continuation of that relationship. Nova Storm knows, wants it, doesn't want to lose it. Slipstream had never summoned anyone else to her quarters, before or since her promotion, only Nova Storm. That meant something (everything).

Nova Storm moves in for a kiss, but is denied with a solid servo, guiding her face to the side. Nova Storm kisses her neck instead, small nips, as if asking for permission having been denied once. She tries not to let the denial of her lips hurt by focusing on pleasing her in a way she wants ("What do you want?" she doesn't ask.)

"Sir?" she stops the caresses when Slipstream stops responding. She looks at her face. Her mind is somewhere else, Nova Storm can tell.

"Use my name," Slipstream whispers.

Nova Storm doesn't suspect, she _knows_, she's thinking of that Autobot jet-former, she's brought up nothing else when complaining lately. She wants to defeat her, bring that smug attitude down, have her bow to her and say her name with reverence. Having her enemy at her mercy means more than the submission of her subordinates, the power structure they follow because it's what's natural to them. Her enemy was someone she wanted to defeat, yet wanted the recognition of. It would mean so much more than anything she could give her, Nova Storm knew.

"Yes, _Slipstream_," Nova Storm tries to make her voice as small as possible, before she kisses down her cockpit, arms sliding to the small of her now arching back. A hand on her helm pushes her between her legs.

Caresses on her thighs with her fingers and lips bring out gasps and moans, before she opens her panel and demands to be pleasured. 

Nova Storm follows her order, tongue and fingers knowing how to push her over the limit, that familiarity that meant something to Nova Storm but fro Slipstream's side probably meant she took her for granted, like a little eager to please subordinate.

Nova Storm looks up at her face. Her thoughts are somewhere else, with someone else. She can't be who she wants her to be, but she continues, fingers focusing on where she knows Slipstream can't keep her composure anymore.

Without a word, Slipstream overloads, teeth gritted muffling her moans. She is beautiful and so far away.

The tension built from a day out of her frame, her posure is calm as she strokes Nova Storm's helm, briefly. Not much for physical affection, Nova Storm knows, but the small gesture means everything even if given as a platitude.

"Return to your quarters and get the recharge you need," she orders, her voice still not as strict as she tries to make it.

"Yes, _sir_," Nova Storm responds and regrets it immediately.


End file.
